Findings of A New Beginning
by Ritsukitty
Summary: While walking the castle early in the morning after waking from a nightmare Tom Riddle stumbles apon an empty book.Blank,That is,untill the said dates do the writings apper of the jurnal of Harry Potter 50 years later. longer summary inside SLASH!
1. Empty Treasures Default Chapter

_Author's Notes:_ I was board and in a slashy mood when I stumbled upon an old journal of mine when I was struck by an idea. I have also been on a Harry Potter rampage and when I read a few fan fics on Harry Potter I was intreagued with the idea for a Harry Potter/Tom Riddle story. I've always been intrigued by **Tom Riddle**, and this is in third person but seen as Tom Riddle sees it. So he is the main character you could say. I hope you enjoy it and I do rather love reviews!

_Summary: _Its Beautiful, Falling from Grace… While wandering the castle early in the morning after waking from an ever occurring nightmare Tom Riddle stumbles upon an empty book. Nothing is written there. That is, until the said dates do the writings appear on the journal of Harry Potter 50 years into the feature. Not knowing who this mysterious Harry Potter is Tom Riddle has taken a habbit to reading the entries as they appear on the page discovering that the Blessed be the Fallen. And he has fallen. …In love…

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything. Just my self but I do not appear in the story. What ever I throw marshmallows at the disclaimers until they die because I don't like them.

_Warnings:_ Some swearing. Slash later on.

--

The Findings of a New Beginning

--

Chapter One Empty Treasures

Sitting up suddenly I had to hold down my voice that threatened to let out a scream. Looking around wildly I slowly began to realize I was in the boy's dormitory, not the graveyard I had been in moments before.

Laying back down I rubbed my eyes and ran my hand through my dark brown hair, my face covered with sweat. Yet again, I had the same nightmare I have had every night for about two weeks now.

Sitting up again I pulled my draips away from my bed and looked around the room. The others in the dorm had not woken up at my startle. For some reason I was happy about that but at the same time I was rather upset. Did these bloody bastards not give a damn about anyone but themselves?! Wait, they're all Slytherins, go figure.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I nearly drew back as my bare feet made contact with the cold floor, and rising slowly I quietly made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and discarded my clothes into a corner behind me and stepped in. I smiled and closed my eyes as the warm water descended down my back.

After standing there for what could have been an hour I quickly finished and turned off the shower and began to get dressed.

A few moments later I was climbing out of the portrait hole and making my way slowly to the great hall. No one suspected me or even cared that I was wandering the hallways at 3:00 in the morning. I was a good kid, favored by most teachers so no one cared when I did something against the rules. In a sence they turned a blind eye.

I felt something bend under my foot and I stopped and looked down to find a dark blue note book at the mercy of my foot. Bending down I picked it up and found all the pages blank. What a waste. Shrugging I closed it and continued on to the great hall, maybe I could use it later for notes or something dull like that.

--

Author's note: MY new story folks! I know its short but... its just the starting story! I know I didn't finish my last one but I really wanted to make this one. Please review I rather love reviews. So I can find out what I need to fix!

Author's note #2: If you are wondering about the note book well……. You will see!!! In the next chapter actually! So keep reading!


	2. First Entries

The Findings of a New Beginning

Chapter Two First Entries

"Alright please take out some parchment, open to page 292, and take notes." Professor Slughorn commanded the class with a smile. I smiled as well. Potions was my favorite subject. Pulling my book from my bag the blue notebook I found earlier tumbled out onto the floor.

I looked at it for a moment and picked it up.

"Professor do you know what the date is?" one other student asked and I just had to roll my eyes. Not only was it written on the board but so was the assignment. To see what the Assignment was you had to see the board, and then you would see the date. And they say Hufflepuffs are smart!

"January 11th." Slughorn responded from his desk at the front of the classroom. "Please get to work now."

As I opened the page to the note book to begin writing the notes down I noticed the empty book wasn't so empty anymore. Looking at it I saw it read:

_January 11, 1998_

_What is happiness, I wonder? _

_Is it an illusion?_

_A false idea made up by people who indulge in wishful thinking? _

_Or is it real? _

_I wouldn't know because happiness,_

_Real or not,_

_Is something that I have never experienced._

Reading it once more I blinked and read it again.

What? Who was this person to write something like this? Who wrote this? When was it written? I could have sworn it was empty earlier.

Setting it down on the desk I stared at nothing straight ahead of me. For some reason, the entry written there seemed so…. Sad…. And I some how seemed to… relate….

"Mr. Riddle have you finished your notes already? Or do you think you can take notes without even opening the book?" Slughorn asked with a slight chuckle.

"Oh sorry sir." I asked jumping back from my thoughts to reality. "I was thinking about something and must have zoned out."

"Well I must ask you from refraining yourself from 'zoning out' until you finish the notes. Can't have my best student start failing class now because he didn't take notes." Slughorn said chuckling once more.

I nodded and looked back at the journal. Shaking my head I stuffed the book back in my bag and began my assignment. I didn't want to make him mad. Nor fail this class. If I wanted to be a teacher I needed to pass.

Later that day I some how ended up walking down the hall again towards, yet again, the great hall. My thoughts were locked on and wandering about the Journal entry from earlier.

Since I first discovered it I read it over 10 times. For some reason I was hooked. I don't know what it was about that passage but for some reason it, in a sense, called out to me.

"TOM!" some one called to me but I was too deep in my thoughts to notice until they were tugging on my sleeve to get my attention.

Jumping back to reality I looked around and saw Antoine standing before me his blonde hair pulled back, which was unusual for him. "What is it Antoine?"

"Where were you at dinner, it's not like you to miss. Besides the Headmaster spoke of you. Apparently you were the only one to get all 'outstanding' on your O.W.L.S." Antoine said.

"I am heading to Dinner right now." I said not realizing what time it was.

Antoine looked at me like I had three heads and this only confused me even more. "Uhh… Tom, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked looking around as if the answer would be floating in the air next to me or something.

"Dinner was over an hour ago." He said to me. My eyes widened as I took in what he just said. No. yes…. I apparently spent so much time reading and thinking about the journal that I missed dinner. Wow…

Shrugging I turned back to go back to the Slytherin dormitory and Antoine followed. "So why did you miss it?" he asked

"I fell asleep." I lied. Wait. I lied… why? Why didn't I just tell him about the journal?

Apparently he bought my lie and followed me to the common room. As we entered some other people looked up at me. Some angry for reasons I didn't know but figured it had something to do with the announcement the headmaster made, some who walked up to me and patted me on the back, which, once again, I figured it was because of the announcement and some others, my friends, confused on where I was during dinner.

Deciding to ignore them I wandered back upstairs and looked at a clock on the wall as I did so. "1:37 a.m." I muttered apparently I was cooped up in my room so long it was no longer the 11th but the 12th.

Hurrying up the stairs I dug around my trunk to find the Journal I had hidden in there. Opening it to read the entry one more I noticed there was, yet again, another. Where did these come from?

_January 12, _

_Regret is a lonely companion its hands are cold_

_Its words, empty. _

_It whispers what might have been;_

_It taunts me with the foolishness of my lies,_

_So much regret for those silly lies, _

_But there is one lie I will never regret—_

_The lie that aloud me,_

_Even for a single moment,_

_A chance at freedom…_


	3. Discovery of Something Unknown

_Author's note: _AHH! It's been nearly a week since I last posted a story and I don't know why it took so long. I already know where I want this to go and everything its just I cant seem to get it down and if I can it's usually on paper and that doesn't count! Yeah, yeah I know what you are thinking 'why not put what you wrote on the paper online?' but I haven't had time or I would. Well anyway… Xenia Marvolo thank you so much for reviewing and I try. I try but as I said only moments before updating is a little hard for me with my shows and crews and everything. (Theater has its downsides along with its perks whoda thunk it?) And Xelena I know it's a little weird right now but I am trying to get the story started it should clear up soon and only then will you see where this story is going. well anyway thank you everyone who has read this story its making me so happy I have never had as many hits as I have had for this story! Thank you! You all make me happy!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything. Just my self but I do not appear in the story. What ever I throw marshmallows at the disclaimers until they die because I don't like them.

_Warnings:_ Some swearing. Slash later on.

--

Chapter 3 Discovery of something unknown

--

Hurrying up the stairs I dug around my trunk to find the Journal I had hidden in there. Opening it to read the entry one more I noticed there was, yet again, another. Where did these come from?

_January 12, _

_Regret is a lonely companion its hands are cold_

_Its words, empty. _

_It whispers what might have been;_

_It taunts me with the foolishness of my lies,_

_So much regret for those silly lies, _

_But there is one lie I will never regret—_

_The lie that aloud me,_

_Even for a single moment,_

_A chance at freedom…_

Reading it once I did what I did for the other entry. I reread it. There was a strange truth to it and it made sense. Well, to me at least.

Many things I have done I have done for a chance to be seen and a chance to… I don't know… be free? Is that a way to describe it? And its true, regret is a lonely companion. I have felt it before and I don't like it.

Setting the journal down I sat and thought for a moment before I leaned over the end of my bed and placed it in my trunk. Lying down on my bed I stared up at the dark green canopy above.

I heard the door to the dormitory open softly but I did not move. I just kept staring at the green canopy.

"Marvolo?" I heard Antoine call softly wondering if I had fallen asleep yet. He was one of many who learned the hard way not to wake me up if I was asleep.

I sat in silence for a bit hoping he would take that as me being asleep but he didn't. of course not, Slytherins are not trusting they have to be sure. Check it out themselves.

He walked up to my bed and looked at me and I peered back. I didn't move my head just looked at him with my dark green eyes. He stood there for a bit just looking at me.

"Are you asleep" he finally asked and I felt like slapping him. Man he was such an idiot. So I did. I slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I am awake I am looking right at you aren't I?" I asked him and he shrugged. I felt like slapping him again but I held it back this time.

He stood there looking at me some more and I began to become Irritated with his staring.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Everyone down stairs is wondering if you are asleep and if you weren't were wondering if you would come downstairs."

I shook my head not really wanting to go down and see them. "Tell them I'm asleep." I said rolling over away from him.

I heard his sigh and leave the room softly. As soon as I heard the door click shut I jumped up and grabbed the journal again quickly.

_But there is one lie I will never regret—_

_The lie that aloud me,_

_Even for a single moment,_

_A chance at freedom…_

Freedom… From what?

_A chance at freedom…_

_A chance at freedom…_

_A chance at freedom…_

I woke up a few hours later the journal lying open on my chest and the sun peering through the window next to my bed. I sat up and the book tumbled to my lap and I looked around the room sleepily.

Some of the dorm mates of mine were sleeping soundly in their beds and one of them was snoring but I could not tell which one.

I picked the journal up from my lap and closed it with one last glance at the recent entry and stuffed it into my school bag and rose to my feet to take a shower. Discarding my clothes in the same corner I had with my other clothes the day before I turned the shower on and stepped in. I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes sliding to a sitting position on the floor and letting the water hit me in the face. I turned my head away and it descended down my chest and I rubbed my eyes that were red from tiredness and thought of the journal once more.

Although only being the second day of having the journal and reading it the entries never left my mind. They haunted me, for some reason, making me, no remind me, of the things even I dare not say, but that tug at my mind all the time.

_A chance at freedom…_

What did the author mean by that?

_A chance at freedom…_

What was it about that line that called out to me?

_A chance at freedom… _

Why was I acting like a fool? Letting some stupid journal entry have this effect on me. What was this discovery I was making about my own self that I myself hadn't know?

Rising to my feet I turned the shower off and got dressed again. Not bothering to dry my hair nor brush it I left the dormitory to the great hall the journal rested safely in my bag on my shoulder.

I will read the entry once more and figure out just what I was discovering. All I know was I was discovering something unknown…


	4. The Dream

**Author's note 1: ** Oh my its been SOOOO long since I posted! I deeply apologize. The truth is I have been quite busy with my Mock Trial program. I shouldn't be any longer as we had regions this weekend and such. That should be the end so, here I am with another part of the story!

Anyway I would like to thank many of my readers! This story has been my most successful one yet and I am so proud!

Special thanks to:

Missus Dane: thank you very much for your kind words and advice and I have attempted to fix the problems to the best of what I know so thank you!

Wolven Spirits: potential? Really? Thanks!

Anyway thank you all for reading yet again! So we begin!

--

The Findings of a New Beginning

--

Chapter 4 the Dream

--

I will read the entry once more and figure out just what I was discovering. All I know was I was discovering something unknown…

As I sat in the great hall poking at my food my thoughts were consumed with one thing. 'I need sleep'

"ood mornin rira." I heard Anthone yawn out as he walked up. "Sorry I mean good morning Riddle." He said

I nodded to him and some scrambled eggs tumbled off the side of my plate. Anthone grabbed some eggs from the large stack in front of me and toast and quickly began eating like he never did before.

I gave him a disgusted look as I wasn't hungry and he was eating like a pig and getting it almost everywhere. He stopped and looked at me confused as I stood up without even eating anything.

"Where are you going?" he asked after swallowing a large mouthful.

"Bed." I said walking away before he could ask anything else.

As I reached the dorm I looked at the small clock on the wall and saw first hour had started. Maybe I should just go to the infirmary but I didn't want to. I just wanted sleep.

Walking into the dormitory I fell face flat onto my bed and yawned into my pillow.

"Tired deary?" A portrait asked. It was a portrait of an elderly lady who was skinny as a rail and loved talking she talked all the time and usually had a sharp tongue.

"Yes" he replied although it was muffled by the pillow

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been up reading that book all night." She said all snooty.

"Shut up! You have no Idea" I shot back and quickly pulled the drapes around my bed suggestion that I did not wan to be bugged anymore. Reaching under my pillow where I had stashed the journal.

Pulling it out I flipped though it once more and turned it over in my hands a few times. Maybe there was some where written on who it was. Who this journal belonged to. On the back I saw written,

_Harry P. _

Harry P. who is that?

Shrugging I slid it back under my pillow. Well at least I knew who it belonged to. Some guy named Harry P. who ever that was, it was better then before, when I didn't know anything.

--

"_Harry, can you come here a second?" A kid called from down the stairs of what looked like a dormitory at Hogwarts I glanced over at the kid and saw he had flaming red hair and freckles and was quite stocky. _

_Walking to him to get a better look I walked past a mirror and noticed something was wrong. Turning back to the mirror my eyes widened in realization. _

_I had no reflection. _

"_HARRY!" the boy called again and this time a response came. _

"_Alright I am coming" a voice said from upstairs. The voice sounded scratchy like the person was sick. _

_A boy maybe a year younger then me came bounding down the stairs. He had extremely messy black hair a shocking green eyes and a strange scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. _

"_What is it Ron?" the kid, Harry, asked as he literally walked through me to the sofa where the red head sat. _

_Jumping at that I looked at my hands and, to me, I looked solid, but clearly I wasn't._

"_Hedwig brought you a letter and I need you to take these please" the red head, Ron, said handing him a letter as a snowy owl hooted happily at Harry. He also handed him some robes and as I looked at them I saw a patch that read _'Gryffindor'

_Scowling, I saw Harry's face fall and this startled me. It was as if, when he came down stairs, he was expecting something and when it wasn't it was upset._

_Nodding Harry waked back up stairs and I felt compelled to follow him. As I walked into the dormitory I noticed the majority of the room was a disaster with clothes strewn all over the place, food amongst piles of spell books, and more such. _

_Walking over to one of the clean beds, Harry knelt down to the trunk at the foot of the bed and opened it folding up the robes he began to place them in one at a time when suddenly he stopped. _

_I jumped back when he suddenly began to rip everything from the trunk and throwing them around the room angry. Moving to the bed after the trunk was empty he ripped the drapes from the bed and knocked the lamp over smashing it and went to his bed and pulled the journal that I had under mine out and opened it up and began to write frantically in it as tears streamed down his cheeks._

--

Sitting up in bed quickly I looked around and realized I was back in my dorm. The door was empty other then me and I began to I wonder what time it was.

Reaching under my pillow I pulled out the journal and there was another entry in it.

_January 12th still, _

_Just like a caged bird_

_I wander about aimlessly,_

_Looking for a window._

_My wings are bound by invisible restraints_

_I have no freedom_

_I am bound by fate_

_I am covered by names_

_And faces _

_Not of my own heart_

_To lie, in the end, _

_Only causes regret_

_Why can't, _

_Just for a moment,_

_I could remove the face _

_They claim is mine?_

_To have the weight of the world _

_On your shoulders is to_

_Have the urge to be free_

_Of that which binds you._

_This tugs at your heart _

_Till it at last kills you_

_Overpowering you in the end_

_You are destined to fail._

_Why have I suddenly become a maid?_

_Ignored by all now that everything is over and done?_

_What did I do?_

_What must I do?_

Reading it over I heard the door open and I jumped dropping the journal.

"TOM!"

--

**Author's note 2: **oh dear a cliffhanger! Muhaha! That was my plan! Anyway thank you for reading don't get angry with the cliffhanger, you know it makes all stories better!


	5. Reoccurring Nightmares

**Author's note 1:** Jeez, its been forever since I last updated. School has gotten so rough lately with bomb threats and gunners and such and I have been in the hospital after a car crash then a vein popped in my leg and I was in the hospital for a long time from that but……………….. I LIVE!! Anyway that means I have returned to update. Thank you for your patience I couldn't be happier! It is summer now and I should have more time to update! Yay! Thank you to who ever read.

**Dadaiiro:** had a few questions. Harry is upset because after he defeated Voldemort his friends just treated him normally, and after a while Ron and Hermione fell in love they began to ignore him and sometimes made him do their stuff. But more just ignored him.

And will tom be able to answer? I am thinking so but I have not yet figured out how yet. So you shall see if it happens. Thanks for reading!

Also I do plan on showing Harry's time more so hang tight it will go into detail!

Anyway. To begin!

Chapter 5 Reoccurring Nightmares

_You are destined to fail._

_Why have I suddenly become a maid?_

_Ignored by all now that everything is over and done?_

_What did I do?_

_What must I do?_

Reading it over I heard the door open and I jumped dropping the journal.

"TOM!"

I jumped at the voice and looked up to find Professor Slughorn standing there with a young looking Dumbledore and Anthone behind him.

I blinked as I rose to my feet as they hurried over to me.

"There has been some danger in the castle; a troll is loose along with three graduated students who have returned to destroy Hogwarts. We were worried that you were caught in the cross fire but Mr. Carveil here told us you weren't feeling well and that you were in the dorms and we hurried here to find out" Dumbledore said

"Yes. Thanks to Mr. Carveil here we would never have found you" Slughorn said patting Anthone's shoulder

I nodded "yes I am fine sirs. Uh…. Graduated students?" I asked

Dumbledore nodded "yes these students came here and while they were here didn't have a good time, mistreated by other students, failing most of their classes until their last year where they passed and graduated. Many teachers didn't like them because they were rude and such. Now they have returned for revenge" he explained and I nodded looking at him, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles as if he was not scared of the threat.

"Other students have been evacuated to the forest edge please come with us" Slughorn said as he began to lead Anthone out and I nodded picking up the journal I followed.

Dumbledore eyed me for a moment then looked at the journal but deciding it was nothing to worry about he quickly rushed us out to he edge of the forest where the others were waiting as some sounds of cracks, snaps and booms sounded from inside.

I turned to the castle and saw some flashes of lights in the windows and there were many more crashes as I was guided deeper in the forest along with the others to make sure we were not seen. The last thing I saw was a flash of green light and what looked like a door go flying by the window before the castle disappeared behind the trees. I was brought to a clearing where the rest of the school stood or sat many having been out there for a while.

A few others ran up to me, two of which were girls who began shrieking something to the extent of they thought I was dead but I ignored their wails and turned to Anthone and another kid who walked up.

"hey Riddle many people thought you were dead, we have been out here for hours and no one but Anthone here knew where you were" he said Flicking his shoulder length dark brown hair over his shoulder and peered at me with his ice blue eyes.

I nodded at him. "Yeah I was sleeping" I said looking around at the others. The school was broken off into their houses, not by the teachers doing but by the students doing. As it were many students remained with their own houses, has always been like that, their bonds are stronger as they spend much more time with them. Then there were the stragglers who had friends within not only their house but other houses as well.

I looked back at Anthone and the other "how long do you think we will be out here?" I asked and they both shrugged

"No clue" Anthone said "Marick here says they have been out here for two hours I was with Dumbledore and Slughorn looking for you."

I nodded and with a sigh sat back down leaning against one of the trees. Propping open the journal on my knee I began to read it again.

"What is that?" Marick asked as he sat beside me

"It's a book." I said bluntly and he took the hint not to press the matter.

_To have the weight of the world _

_On your shoulders is to_

_Have the urge to be free_

_Of that which binds you._

_This tugs at your heart _

_Till it at last kills you_

_Overpowering you in the end_

_You are destined to fail._

I read this over and thought for a moment. Weight of what world? I have never experienced it before so I do not know what it would be like nor can I imagine how it is possible.

_I have no freedom_

_I am bound by fate_

_I am covered by names_

_And faces _

_Not of my own heart_

I thought for a moment as I read this line. Faces, yeah I guess. I am to be the tough popular guy at school when all I want to do is live a normal life with a loving family not at the orphanage I live at now. I want it quite where I can come and go as I please, not have such high expectations that I am held at now.

But now, I had a betraying filthy muggle father who did not love my mother and a mother who abandoned me at an orphanage where I have lived miserably my whole life. Sure I could control the other children there but it was still hell. Coming to Hogwarts was my only escape from it. Although, once I had come here I set high standards others expect me to meet.

Shutting it I yawned still tired from earlier. Laying to the side I held the Journal close to me knowing Marick would want to read it and also seeing Dumbledore eyeing it once more. I yawned again as I closed my eyes drifting to sleep as a few others had. I figured we would be out there for a while, we had to wait until the Ministry of Magic came and got it all underhand.

_--_

_Harry was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room his legs pulled into his chest as he sat there quietly not moving from the same position he had been in for the past few hours. He had a far away expression on his face, something that since Ron and Hermione had begun to drift away from him had become more and more common to see. As he stared at the burning embers that had begun to die he ignored the other Gryffindors around him as he gazed at the embers but not really focusing on them. He didn't even look up when the Fat Lady's painting opened up letting in Hermione who was followed by Ron laughing and Giggling as they flirted with each other. He didn't even move a single inch when they sat beside him ignoring him completely as they continued their flirtatious ways. This had become the typical day for Harry. _

_The coals died completely as he stared at them that, only a few hours before were dancing with the flames of life. His eyes flashed slightly as his scar began to tingle with some slight pain, normal now even tough Voldemort was gone. A slight hint of pain appeared on the boy's face but was gone immediately as it was hidden again behind a mask and wall he had built around himself that grew more and more as the days passed. He always kept it up. He felt he had to because he knew if he let it slip one tiny bit everything would come crashing down around him. The wall shattering, the mask breaking. Then he would have to face the facts. Even if Voldemort was now gone and everything appeared normal to the drifting gaze, it was not, and it was entirely his fault._

_Everything was. People mourned on the sidelines for those lost. Cedric, Sirius, his parents, Dumbledore, countless, countless others who fell victim to Voldemort's hand in his hunt for him. Nameless people and faces, all at the wrong place at the wrong bloody time. All his fault because he would not die as a baby like he should have._

_He didn't notice that everyone had now gone up to bed as it got later in the evening as he stayed, unmoving from the position he was still in. His emerald green eyes stared into absolutely nothing though they appeared to be gazing at the fire. His expression blank, his eyes dull and empty, His mind blocked from those who might possibably want to intrude. That was his other wish, to become a master liar and make sure no one worried for him or pitied him or even looked at him with a slight hint of sadness. The people who showed pain on their faces when he showed it on his. He had already caused enough pain to the dieing world. He didn't want to give more. _

_He gazed around the empty room and his eyes fell upon a 'Daily Prophet' that had been delivered that morning. It had a picture of him on the cover. The same on that had been therefore weeks maybe even months now, of him walking out of The forest where the final battle was held, bloody and weak as he claimed over and over," it was finally finished. He had won" It seemed that the Prophet never ran out of things to say about him. Going over his past years as much of it as they knew and praising him and such. His eyes grew colder as he read the lines "the boy who won" and he frowned then turned away gazing back at the empty fireplace. His eyes, that were once full of energy, inner life, and mischief were now dull and empty._

_Closing his eyes softly he willed sleep on him that he attempted to fight off every night with no Avail as a dark dream came upon him once more. First it was of him the night his parents his parents died, him just sitting there happily gurgling like a baby would as his parents died in front of him. Then it flashed to Cedric dieing, then Sirius dieing, then to Dumbledore. Then it flashed to the final battle and as soon as the battle began it was over as faces came around him drifting by him asking over and over, 'why, why did I die? Why did you kill me?' as that happened the memories of the deaths flashed again but this time different as it changed to, not Voldemort killing them, but he himself. The shouting got louder as it rang through his ears. 'WHY DID YOU KILL ME? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DIED WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO? WHY ME?' then Harry woke with a start_

_--_

As did I. As Harry Awoke, so did I. I rubbed my head as I willed the dream away and peered around at the quiet forest and the students sleeping around me in groups to stay warm and the teachers walking around checking on them.

The shouting resounded in my ears, echoing their praises and hatred. Then all at once it died and all was quiet once more.

**Authors Note 2: **This chapter made me happy. It began to touch upon Harry's life and such. It was exciting to write and I couldn't stop as it is now about 2 in the morning or so. And I have things to do at 8. Man I should have gone to bed. Mind you I started this about 11. not to much time working on it. I was at Inductions. Theatre rocks by the way! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review I love hearing your comments.

So stay with me! Who knows, Maybe next chapter Tom may find a way to speek with Harry! (hint hint! )

So long for now!


	6. Angry Meetings

**Author's note 1: **wow whoda thunk it. Harry has a miserable life! Well maybe Glory isn't all that its cut out to be. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! And most of all thanks for sticking it out through my long time gone! But Have no fear I have returned!

Chapter 6 Angry Meetings

'_WHY DID YOU KILL ME? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DIED WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO? WHY ME?' then Harry woke with a start_

_--_

As did I. As Harry Awoke, so did I. I rubbed my head as I willed the dream away and peered around at the quiet forest and the students sleeping around me in groups to stay warm and the teachers walking around checking on them.

The shouting resounded in my ears, echoing their praises and hatred. Then all at once it died and all was quiet once more.

--

Looking around the forest I rose to my feet with a soft yawn and looked around. Seeing me up, Dumbledore made his way to me.

"What time is it?" I asked as I looked up to see if the sun was still up but was unable to tell through the thicket of trees.

"About four in the morning." He replied "everyone else is asleep I recommend you do as well"

"Is the school safe?"

He shook his head "It will not be cleared until after dawn. The Ministry arrived little over an hour ago and is handling it now."

I nodded and looked around at the others and sighed "Professor, will the school close down from this?"

He shook his head "I doubt it."

"I can't go back there professor, to the orphanage, you know I can't" I said and he nodded.

"Not to worry Tom, just rest for now, we shall wake you when everything is alright again" he said as he patted my shoulder then glancing at the diary that lay by my foot he turned and walked away. I laid back down with a sigh then nodded and closed my eyes willing sleep on me once more wondering just what I would see now.

--

_I stood before the fire once more standing just behind Harry who was peering at the fire again. The Setting was slightly different giving the Aura of a new day. I looked down at the Raven haired boy that was cast in the eerie glow of the fire. His eyes were dark and cold once more as he gazed at the fire that was dieing like the previous night and was tormenting him with the memories of warmth and life. As I looked at him I couldn't help but feel the need to say something, to ask him just what was wrong. Seeing him sit there like that, I couldn't help but feel… sad… which startled me because I never felt sad for anyone before other then me._

_Reaching my hand out to touch his shoulder I looked at him. _

"_Harry?"_

_He jumped slightly startled and spun around quickly wiping his wand from the couch beside him preparing to strike when he froze and stared at me for a moment his face showing emotion for the first time I have seen him. It showed of confusion at the same time as it flashed to hatred then all at once it was gone as quickly as it had appeared._

"_Voldemort?" he asked. I blinked at him confused on who he was talking about. _

"_Aren't you dead?" he asked as he rose to his feet slowly holding his wand at the ready. _

_I blinked once more "pardon?" he frowned at me. "I was about to ask you, you are Harry P. right? Why on earth are you crying?"_

"_I am not crying" he shot back at me and I nodded._

"_Sure" I said sarcastically. "Like hell you aren't I can see it" _

_He frowned at me. "Shut up you have absolutely no Idea what I am going through" he shot at me. I frowned_

"_No I don't but you have no right to blame me" _

_This spared more anger. "I HAVE ALL RIGHT TO BLAME YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE!"_

_I frowned "Pardon me but I know full well it is not my fault. I don't even know you!"_

"_YOU ARE LIEING! I KNOW YOU! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, SIRIUS, CEDRIC, DUMBLEDORE! All to get me! Your stupid thirst for power drove you to kill countless innocents!" he said anger flashing in his cold eyes._

_I blinked "I don't know what you are talking about" I said taking a step back from him and glaring at him "But If I were you I would stop talking right now you have no idea who I am, I have done none of those things, in fact, I have never killed anyone, I am still in school and my name is Tom Riddle not 'Voldemort'" I said putting air quotes around Voldemort._

_He blinked at me his wand dropping slightly. "How old are you?" he asked_

"_17" I said and looked at him and he lowered his wand then flopping on the couch thinking and rubbing his head confused. _

"_W-wait! If you are here now and 17 then how come everything is still fine?" he asked "how _did_ you get here?"_

_I blinked and shrugged "I thought this was a dream, last thing I remember was falling asleep in the forest with the other students around me while the castle was on a rampage." I told him and he blinked a few times trying to figure all of this out._

"_Wait this is a _DREAM_?!" he asked "but I am not asleep!"_

"_No but I am" I responded then suddenly I yawned and things began to flicker. He looked at me confused. "I am waking up so I guess I am leaving" I said as I looked at him. He nodded slowly._

"_W-wait!" he called as I looked to him. "Before you go, tell me why you did it."_

_I froze and shook his head "don't know, not even of age yet" and with that, I awoke._

_--_

Sitting up I yawned and kept my eyes closed for a moment remembering the last thing I saw. His emerald eyes held emotion for the first time, although I could not name the emotion, they sparked again. I found that some how, strangely…. Promising. For what I wasn't to sure, but all I knew, is he made a good step forward, in his hatred for me, he showed emotion.

Maybe next time I sleep, I could speak with him again.

--

_Looking at the spot where Tom Riddle had stood only moments before Harry was frozen to the spot still attempting to figure out what was going on. Shrugging and with a sigh he decided to let it go. Maybe his lack of sleep was finally catching up to him._

_Looking at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall near by he noticed there were dark bags under his eyes and he had lost quite a bit of weight._

_It was at that moment when the portrait hole opened with a frazzled looking Hermione walked in with Ron behind her his face just about as red as his hair as he attempted to hold down some shouts. _

_Hermione glanced over at Harry and gave him a sad look as she then disappeared up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Ron stopped beside Harry sighing heavily. "That-that-that- WOMAN!" he shouted pointing at where she was last seen, angrily._

_Harry sighed as he shook his head and walked to the dormitory. Once again Ron and Hermione were arguing, probably about something stupid Ron had done. _

_Ron trailed after him still fuming as they turned in after the long night._

**Author's note 2:** well there ya have it. Tom spoke with Harry, at long last of many asking and waiting to see if it will come, it came. But will he be able to speek with him again? Who knows? (I do!) so now you shall just have to wait and see. Tom has a lot more things in store then he could ever expect. What they are? Well hang in there and find out!


	7. Purities

**Author's note #1:** I apologize for taking so uber long to update but I have been having a lot of trouble here which I do not wish to go into unless you plan on not having an update at all because my computer will short out from getting wet. Yes wet. I would be crying. Anyway, I hope you understand and I am glad you stuck with me now here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

--

_Looking at the spot where Tom Riddle had stood only moments before Harry was frozen to the spot still attempting to figure out what was going on. Shrugging and with a sigh he decided to let it go. Maybe his lack of sleep was finally catching up to him._

_Looking at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall near by he noticed there were dark bags under his eyes and he had lost quite a bit of weight._

_It was at that moment when the portrait hole opened with a frazzled looking Hermione walked in with Ron behind her his face just about as red as his hair as he attempted to hold down some shouts. _

_Hermione glanced over at Harry and gave him a sad look as she then disappeared up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Ron stopped beside Harry sighing heavily. "That-that-that- WOMAN!" he shouted pointing at where she was last seen, angrily._

_Harry sighed as he shook his head and walked to the dormitory. Once again Ron and Hermione were arguing, probably about something stupid Ron had done. _

_Ron trailed after him still fuming as they turned in after the long night._

--

Findings of a New Beginning

--

Chapter 7 Purities

--

Tom awoke with a start sitting up in a warm bed as he looked around wondering just what he had seen and weather it be true. Looking around he gently wrung his hands through the dark green silk sheets of his bed and blinked confused on how he got back here but dare not question it as this was a magic school and all.

Pushing the blankets off from on top of him and dangled his feet over the side of the bed. His feet, being bare, met the cold floor and at once he drew them back only to set them back down again knowing he would have to face the dark cold of the room at one point or another. So right now was better then most. Getting up he yawned and stretched before he walked to the bathroom and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he looked in the mirror at himself. He was really going down hill, so tired lately spending so much time with that diary he almost forgot when the last time it was he had been down into the chamber he made to house that giant basilisk he had spent so much time last year training to answer to his voice alone.

Sighing he poked at the bags that had slowly began to form under his eyes and he yawned as he turned away from the mirror and ran a hand through his currently messy black hair before he went to take a shower.

It was still early when he emerged from the Dormitory and looked around. Deciding that he had a bit of time he turned down the many hallways to the girls lavatory where he poked his head in and smiled softly when he found it, as usual, abandoned.

Stepping inside he walked to the circle of sinks and reached out to touch one of the facets that was embroided on the side.

"_Open"_ he hissed in parsoltongue and took a step back as the sinks spread apart and lowered to a chute in which he carefully lowered himself into which slid him down to a pile of bones below. Getting up he dusted himself off and walked forward into the dark tomb that had statues of snakes on each side of the walk way and water everywhere, after all, he was in the plumbing right now.

"_Come out"_ he spoke, once more in parsoltongue and the mouth of the large face before him opened as he waited. Looking at the hair of the large face he raised an eye brown, it had always been snakes, and it had always been falling apart. He wondered what it would take to fix it. A giant snake came forward from the mouth and rose to its full height before him. Any normal person would have been scared but not Tom, in fact, he rather liked this snake.

"_go now and feed"_ he said to it as the basilisk hissed loudly in return before it slithered past him into a pipe and disappeared from sight. Wondering who it would kill this time, if anyone at all he vaguely hoped it would be a mudblood, like the one that had been bothering him a few weeks back. Of course, the large snake did tend to fail in its feed at times and only succeeded in petrifying many instead before it was forced to return here to its dark, cold tomb.

Looking around he sighed softly pulling out the small black jornal from his pocket and flipped it open to see if anything new was written there. And sure enough there was.

--

_January 14__th_

_In a world such as this,_

_Who are we truly able to trust?_

_What are we truly able to believe in?_

_Things appear _

_And disappear_

_As if the world itself is unreal_

_And refuses to show its true nature _

_I am so small- -_

_Insignifigant- -_

_I can't see the whole of the matter._

_I can't comprehend._

_What does it mean to say you believe?_

_I don't understand._

_Or maybe its… I can't believe it._

_I don't want to see the whole of the matter_

_Then life itself would reverse its pull_

_Oddly, it snowed today,_

_I thought it grew warmer but I suppose I thought wrong_

_It fell so perfectly and beautifully, _

_Its almost like a fairy-tale._

_It makes me think._

_Snow is a symbol for purity right?_

_But… it has a darker meaning too…_

_Death._

_That's right, everything has its opposite,_

_Most of the time, fairy-tails are warnings._

_Aginast human pride, and their cruelity._

_Purity always has its opposite._

_After all, if humans had no impurities…_

_They could never be considered pure…_

_--_

Hearing a slither near by I closed the book quickly and stuck it back in my pocket as I looked at the basilisk returning from its hunt and, nodding I strode from the chamber to start the school day.

**Author's Note #2:** it's a bit short yes but Its just a filler I suppose. I hope you enjoyed it though, Really makes you think once again sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for undersatanding.


	8. Who's Crazy

_**Author's notes:**_Whoa nelly, the site has changed!

Hello everyone, I know this might come as a huge shock to all of you, but I am back. After a very long leave of absence, I have finally returned.

See, I left in the first place due to the fact that I was quite ill. At the time, I knew of it, but I was told it was not bad enough to affect me too much. Though, when I started getting sicker, they did some tests and figured I better get fixed, and hopefully better before things got worse.

Now, here I am, not sick anymore, just dealing with remnants that will be present for the rest of my life, and I have been dying to return to you guys!

Thank you all so much for sticking with me through everything, it means so much!

So, after so long, here we go again! Hopefully my writing has improved some!

Thank you to **katzzar **for letting me know about my mistake in chapter two! I have fixed it! :D I believe I said in later chapters that Slughorn was the potions teacher, but I don't know. Must have slipped my mind then in that chapter. Thanks for informing me!

.

_Purity always has its opposite._

_After all, if humans had no impurities…_

_They could never be considered pure…_

Hearing a slither near by I closed the book quickly and stuck it back in my pocket as I looked at the basilisk returning from its hunt and, nodding I strode from the chamber to start the school day.

.

I was not quite sure why I had the large snake there in the school, or what compelled me to keep it, but I suppose the drive came from my home life.

Or lack-there-of.

In the orphanage I was usually alone, left to my own devices, and often only found comfort in the snakes out in the garden that I found I could talk to. At the time I had been unsure of why, but I accepted it all the same. After all, they listened and accepted me, so why not?

So when this large beast of burden came to me, asking for help, for a home, and in return, complete servitude, I couldn't help but take it in.

It was a comfort to me.

As the journal had quickly become. A comfort.

Yet another entry I felt I could relate to had appeared on the pages that morning, almost right before my eyes. Just as Harry had appeared right before my eyes in a dream, these words jumped off the page, almost as if he desired that I read them. If anyone would listen to him, it would be me, so he pleaded that I did. Unknowingly so, but still.

_I am so small- -_

_Insignificant- -_

_I can't see the whole of the matter._

_I can't comprehend._

The world was something so completely complex that, unless there was one simple rule, it would never be comprehended. Even then, the rule had to be obeyed by everyone, and that was near impossible. The idea that lay inside it was a good one though…

_Snow is a symbol for purity right?_

_But… it has a darker meaning too…_

_Death._

I was abandoned in snow, picked back up in snow only to be tossed out once more into snow. In my mind, snow never had a good symbol, it always seemed so bad. I couldn't understand where he thought it was beautiful, it was almost sickening to me.

Yet, he compared it to death. Spoke of the truth that lies behind all things that were buttered up just so a child somewhere wouldn't suffer for one more day. It was so relatable, how things really needed to be impure, or else nothing would be pure.

Perhaps that was what I was sent to do. I was sent to suffer for a majority of my life, in order to be able to change that. To adjust it and to make the world a better place.

Placing the journal deep into my bag so it wouldn't fall out in class when I took out any books, I made my way to potions.

Thoughts of the green eyed teen flicked in and out of my vision occasionally. Why had his eyes suddenly seemed so lively, and could it have been my doing?

As I stepped into the classroom, I took a seat and sighed. Naw, I couldn't have been that special.

Though Harry had said something about being a big life changer to him. What was it I had done exactly? People were dead… People always died, that was a given, so how was I involved in the matter? I couldn't help but let out another sigh.

Death. The lie of life in which matter is unreal or untrue. The idea I had come accustomed to so long ago. Could it be possible that I grew up to kill people? The idea wasn't that bizarre to me, after all, people were expendable, and if getting rid of a few made the world a better place as a whole, why not?

I couldn't help but want to know. Had I really changed the world?

More of, had I really gone insane?

I was stupid to think that what I was reading was true. I was dreaming all of it, I had to be. After all, Harry P. doesn't exist, and it's by no means 1998. Someone was playing a really nasty trick on me. Probably one of the idiot Gryffindors; that seemed like something right up their alley.

Still, the entries seemed so sad, and so hard to have been made up for a practical joke. Each of them seemed so real. The boy I had met in my dreams had seemed so real. So why was this bothering me so much?

Looking to the board for instructions from the professor, I pushed the thoughts from my head and began working.

I'll get back to it later.

.

_**Author's notes:**_ So there you have it! After a long leave of absence, my next chapter. I hope it is alright, I mean, it has been so long since I wrote, I feel so out of it.

Still, I'm excited to get it up. I shall be posting quite a bit over the next few days (hopefully, I do have lots to catch up on still, even though I'm not AS behind as I was)

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Riddle is having feelings of possibly being the one to rule the world? He enjoys controlling the Basilisk, and he is alright with killing people? Could this be a sign? Or perhaps he really is as crazy as he thinks he might be.

We'll have to see!

Love and missed you all!


End file.
